Black heart
by Tina.tija90
Summary: Bulma is having twins! Two beautiful baby girls! When one of their babies is kidnapped their world collapse into years of despair. What challenges will Bulma and Vegeta encounter when they realize Bra is off to find her twin sister, only to find her working for years under Frieza? Could they fix their bond from feelings of rage and failure? Not to say their daughters black heart.


**Authors note:** Hey guys, so this is an idea I was struggling for some time, it will involve B/V, T/P, B/G pairings. I really hope you like it, be gentle on me – it's my first fic! If you like it please leave a review, cause I'm not sure if I will continue it if there is no one interested in what will happen next :D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 – helpless**

'Almost there' thought Bulma to herself as she shifted over to the left, trying to snatch her bottle of water. She leaned and stretched as much as she could, but still missing few inches. 'God damn it!' she cursed feeling like a person with some kind of disability. Well, according to behavior of everyone around her, even including Vegeta sometimes, she was a person with disability. Caring Saiyan twins was unheard of; lucky for Bulma she was bearing two Saiyan girls, which somehow eased this whole situation. Although Vegeta told her that carrying girls would be much easier than pregnancy she endured with Trunks, Bulma begged to disagree. It was hell itself. Form third month of pregnancy it has been all about getting bigger, more tired, cranky, happy, more bigger, sad all the times and again more bigger. As much as she felt love and all of her maternal instincts in full vigor, Bulma could not endure this state much longer. Last visit from doctor Fan was deterrent. According to him, if twins do not come out in term as accepted, Bulmas life will be in great danger. Her body was not cut out for this enormous stress; kicking Saiyan babies were slowly but surely wearing Bulma down, putting Bulma on strict bed rest.

She tried again, but failed. Bulma felt tears of rage fill her eyes. She was just so god damn thirsty, and refused to call out for Trunks or Vegeta. As much as she had enjoyed their constant attention at mere beginning of her pregnancy (Trunks was probably doing better at that) now it was just becoming irritating to feel so helpless and weak on daily basis. Even her work paid the prize, in early months Bulma was working as if she was not pregnant at all, but as soon as the kicking and mood swings started she was doing more damage than benefit in her lab. So that left her to reading, watching TV, and hanging out with her parents, her son, Goku, Chi Chi, rest of the Z-gang and of course almighty Saiyan prince Vegeta.

Informing him of her second pregnancy was much more pleasant than the first time. Trunks was more an accident, which she of course never regretted, but it was tough at first. Vegeta was appalled of an idea about having a child and being a father. It seemed as it took ages to finally reach out to him, having him close up at once when she informed him of happy news. But Trunks won his heart, and slowly the almighty prince dropped his thick walls and became as close as a father and husband as was possible for him. Although Vegeta would never admit it, Bulma noticed his worried glances whenever she moaned in pain, and couldn't move by herself. He was _scared_ for her, and it scared the shit out of Bulma. Putting her hand on her swollen belly, Bulma sighed, deciding she maybe was not that thirsty after all. She leaned back into her comfy sofa, and closed her eyes starting to drift off in second afternoon nap that day.

„Here woman. Drink. "Well – known voice brought her out of her sleepiness. Vegeta was standing right by her side, handing her, so much craved, bottle of water. His serious gaze dropped from her face to her belly, sensing babies' ki. He frowned, and shifted his gaze to Bulma. „Their strength is growing by day, it should be soon over. "

„Thanks. " Whispered Bulma, as she took her bottle, emptying it in just few sips. „I hope it is, I feel so tired all the time, and it's so irritating! " She snapped feeling another surge of rage coming. Vegeta sensed it too, subtly looking for a getaway. During her pregnancy Bulma was screeching and venting mostly by blaming him somehow for this situation. Hell, he said that those damn birth control pills fucked them the first time, but woman was so fucking sure of medicine improvement that she convinced him into trusting it also. And it has only led to same chaos as the first time. She should of never trusted her, when she screw them once before in the past. Concept of having another child was not that repellent as was with Trunks, but he knew just what kind of risk they were taking on. Woman was not as young as she was with their firstborn, adding the twins in equation, disaster waiting to happen. Somehow he grew found of this women over the years, he wouldn't call it love, as he did not believe in such bullshit, but he enjoyed her company, and thinking he might lose her in this pregnancy process...it scared him, and he hated it every second. Vegeta observed his mate, as she seemed to drift off yet again, her features evidently relaxing.

„Father? " Vegeta heard his son, rashly turning to meet him, and silence him at once. Woman was finally asleep, and he intended to keep it that way, with her parents out of town, no one was there to taint her rest.

„Silence boy. Your mother is resting. Meet me outside. "He said sternly just in time as Trunks entered their living room. Seeing his mother sleeping, his eyes diverted to her belly, doing the same as Vegeta did minutes ago. It has become well known habit for both father and son, already unconsciously checking up on Bulmas and babies ki. Trunks felt the same as Vegeta did, they were getting stronger as days passed by and it frightened the crap out of Trunks. He just wanted it to end, and to welcome his sisters in this world, finally giving Bulma time to recover and rest. Though she was constantly complaining about her huge belly and weight, Trunks, as Vegeta, could see a completely different story. She was getting so much thinner, and weaker in last month that it terrified him. Ok, her belly was enormous, but her face and limbs looked drained and exhausted. 'Just one more month, and then it will be back to normal' Trunks thought, knowing little that he couldn't be more wrong.

Trunks followed his father outside; he needed his help fixing the Gravity room, since Bulma and his grandfather were unavailable. Though Vegeta was not a mechanical expert as they were, he still had tons of experience with it, so maybe could assist him somehow.

„I think broke the control panel, could you look into it? " Trunks asked, somewhat ashamed to admit he actually broke the last place to train they got left.

„Broke the..." Vegeta never finished his sentence, as loud scream of pain and agony hit their sensitive Saiyan hearing. Both man stood for few seconds too shocked to move. Something was very _wrong._

In next two second both father and son were by Bulmas side. She was clutching and screaming in pain, tears of shock and fright streaming down her face.

„My water broke! "She whispered, agonizing pain written all over her face. She thought that her pregnancy with twins was painful, but this was completely new level of pain. Even Trunks labor was nothing compared to this. Sweat broke all over her body, as she felt Vegeta gently picking her up. Suddenly everything around her became a blur of pain and tears as she heard Gokus voice in distance. In next second she was out cold.

It was so close. Too close. Vegeta was leaning in Bulmas private room in West City private birthing clinic. He observed her exhausted face, finally looking more relaxed than he could remember in last few months. Gokus idiot face was never a pleasant sight for his eyes, but when he sensed Bulmas ki dropping, he immediately teleported in Briefs compound, it was a relief. Vegeta could fly as fast as Goku or Trunks could, but in Bulmas state he doubted it was a safest transporting method. He almost lost her, and what he felt in those seconds was hard to describe. He never truly understood how much Bulma fulfilled his life until he felt that...emptiness, it almost suffocated him, feeling all air knocked out of him and his legs seemed as someone others' that moment. He took a deep breath feeling so much relived that it was finally over and women was fine. Vegeta was proud of her in extent that he would never admit to her probably. He reached out for girls' ki, already as strong as Trunks was at that age. There was a glimpse of pride, why of course his daughters are going to be strong and fierce, just like him. Oh, he couldn't wait for them to surpass Kakarrot brats! What a glorious day that would be!

Goku teleported Bulma in WC hospital, where he found her doctor, doctor Fun. He was not surprised with seeing Bulma in labor, as he was probably the best doctor to handle it, considering it was him who helped Trunks come to world. During her first pregnancy he felt his interest spike, always looking for extraordinary medical cases, and if bearing an alien child was not extraordinary then Julius Fan didn't know what was. He even took blood samples from Vegeta (it was not a easy task) and did his best to anticipate the progress of Saiyan pregnancy so he could help Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Briefs to safely endure it. It was a hell of a challenge, but it helped him prepare for her next pregnancy and to advance his knowledge in birthing process. There was a huge problem. Bulmas body was not matching her mental strength and was simply too weak to endure such pressure as two Saiyan babies. He anticipated early labor form the start, so was not that shocked when he saw Bulma being carried by another Saiyan, unconsciousness, amniotic fluid dripping down her legs.

He immediately called his A team, who were on call 24/7 until Bulma Briefs girls were safely brought to this world. It was a close call, very close... she suffered a great amount of blood loss, and when it was time to push out second baby, her body gave up. Her heart stopped beating and for the first time in his career Julius Fan was truly terrified. Losing her would be a huge failure to his career, if he would have one, after Saiyan prince was over with him, and during her second pregnancy Julius became close with Bulma, he saw her as his own daughter and just wanted her to be safe and healthy. It took them fifteen seconds to bring her back, and then finally, with help of C section, second baby girl was brought to this world. Though this whole experience was stressful to Julius there was one thing he would never forget. When Bulmas heart started pumping blood once again and her breathing got back to normal he shifted his gaze to small glass installed into operation room. There it was, prince Vegeta. His expression was something he never saw before on this stern and algid man. There was pain and despair written all over his face, and he could swear there was tears in his eyes – if he ever doubted that this man truly loved Bulma, it was all forgotten now. Julius poured himself a glass of twenty years old whiskey, feeling relieved that this day was over. He is going to spend the night in his office, just in case his assistance was needed, but he doubted it will, since two baby girls were perfectly healthy, and Bulma herself was getting better with every hour passing by. He took a sip of strong drink, and relaxed in his office chair, feeling as a huge rock was lifted from his shoulders.

Jeice checked his ki collar once again. As much as he knew it was working well, being undetected by now, he still wanted to be truly sure. It was an understatement that he was in a snake's lair, and if someone would catch him wondering around the hospital it would all be over. He was on an important mission, given to him by his Lord Frieza. Three months ago he was wished back with help of dragon balls by his idiot servant Golie. Golie was a low class warrior who somehow survived the Saiyan attack, and wanted so badly to bring his loved master back to life. It took that idiot about two decades to do so, but he somehow succeeded whishing the Ginyu force as well. Joyce was on important mission, he needed to scout power levels of Saiyans warriors left, so Frieza could plan his demise. It was clear to Jeice now why Lord Frieza decided so. At first he, and the rest of Ginyu force were shocked that Frieza wanted to wait before killing those stupid monkeys, but he was once again wiser and smarter than they were. Saiyan were stronger back then, and it figured they would grow stronger during two decades. So this scout was much needed to Frieza, much more since it revealed that they had enormous power levels, few of them spiking sky high. Frieza won't like this at all. Jeice entered hospital, wearing a lab coat and a wig, as part of his disguise. Stupid humans! No one even gave him a second glance, this was too easy!

He kept a low profile, not getting in the way of others, tracking Vegetas ki. He wanted to catch a glimpse of a monkey prince, but still keep his distance, there was no doubt this mask would not fool Vegeta. He felt fourth strongest ki nearby, and decided to see for himself to whom it belonged. Following his sense of ki, which he had to learn in practice ever since he was brought back, Jeice tracked the power source. That idiot Golie never thought of whishing back their gadgets and weapons in process, so for now they were managing with what they had.

There he was. A young monkey warrior, no doubt. But his lavender hair was confusing; Saiyans had black hair, didn't they? He got closer, knowing this boy could not recognize him, since they never met, hell; this boy was not even born when he last saw Vegeta and that other monkeys. As he got closer Jeice noticed that lavender monkey was focused at something on the other side of window glass, which seemed to look into a room full of screeching babies. 'Disgusting!' Jeice thought, his repulsiveness for brats surfacing. Pretending to have important business at the med cart he listened monkeys conversation with a short bald man. He looked really familiar but Jeice couldn't really remember where from.

„It was really hard for mom, but she made it! "Lavender monkey commented to bald midget.

„Poor Bulma, I'm glad she is out of danger! And your sisters are really cute, can't believe their odd coloring! "Bald midget chuckled, revealing Jeice that his ki reading is getting better. He already suspected two brats with Saiyan ki.

„Yeah! We all kind of have our own now! Father still can't believe that none of his children inherited his black coloring! I got it after grandfather, Bra after mom, and Beya – I don't know – weird right! "

Jeices interests spiked up, so either Vegeta or Kakarott had more offspring. He was sure that it was second option. He could never imagine Vegeta having a family – it would be absurd! He snatched a glance over his shoulders, still keeping a low profile. Two female brats were located in cribs, one had turquoise hair and matching eyes, and other had similar but slightly darker shade of ocean blue coloring. Ha! Seemed as Sayin monkeys breed with some aliens, and came up with an entire circus! It disgusted and appalled Jeice, somehow he believed that by now both Kakarott and Vegeta would be dominating and ruling galaxies instead of leading a boring family life, truly disappointing. And then he heard words that struck him as lighting.

„I guess Vegeta is disappointed that Bulmas genes over passed his! „ bald midget stated, laughing his head off, „we should go see Bulma, I was really worried for her, others are there already, though I doubt Vegeta is letting anyone near. "

„Yeah, you're probably right! "Lavender boy replied, directing his gaze back to twins, „we will be right back! „ he waved to brats, sickening Jeice even more. Soon after, both men left down the hall.

Jeice was shocked to his core. Vegeta has not one, but three children?! With an alien women?! He burst into laughter; Lord Frieza will be really surprised when he brings news about his favorite elite. He moved closer to window glass, catching a better glimpse of repulsive brats. What a freak circus! He doubted he could ever conjure to Lord Frieza what he just witnessed, he almost felt sorry not having some way of saving images of this brats. Suddenly an idea comes to his mind. Maybe he could help Frieza see what he witnessed; maybe he could bring Frieza one souvenir from this mud ball planet, and insure his rightful place as a captain of Ginyu force. Idea settled well inside his head as he started calculating his chances in succeeding without risking his mission. It seems he has perhaps 5-6 minutes before someone returns to infirmary, if he put a ki collar to a brat they can't track him, but they would sense one ki missing.

He needs a distraction.

His mind raced with few ideas, weighing his best option. Jeice noticed a fire alarm on wall nearby, if he starts it would ensure him of distraction of maybe 2-3 minutes, quickly he took his ships remote, typing in coordinates of hospital roof. Estimated time of arrival was 4 minutes, 'just enough' Jeice thought brightly. He reached out for others ki, locating them all at one place; he waited another minute and then with small effort broke fire alarm glass. An alarm went off, and drops of water soaked his skin. Swiftly he entered infirmary and looked at brats. 'Which one?' he thought in panic, sensing a ki finely stronger he grabbed a brat with darker ocean coloring, and snapped a ki suppressing collar on it neck, since her hand were too small to do so. In next two minutes he was on his way to exit Earth's atmosphere. Brat was wailing and crying, which was really disturbing for Jeices ears. His travelling pod, as much technologically advanced, was still one person only, so there was no place to put the damned brat in. Jeice cursed and took sleeping mask, putting ti briefly over brats' nose and mouth. In few second wailing was gone, a Jeice visibly relaxed. What a genius he is!

Frieza will be thrilled!

 **A/N:**

Next one will be longer i promise!

Pleas review and be gentle! Until next time!


End file.
